Blood Night
by Thiendrah
Summary: Request by Nightfall2525, Aikka is prince of the vampires and must choose his bride from five women from other planets. Will there be love, or blood? MollyxAikka. M for softcore lemon
1. Blood

OK. This was a request by Nightfall2525, so I don't own the plot, I certainly don't own Oban. And the names are all from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children so I don't own those either. Damn it, I don't own anything, do I? Please don't picture the people with the names as that look won't fit with these characters. Enough of that. Please enjoy.

Prince Aikka stood by the largest window of the palace, looking at a darkened, moonlit world. He was seventeen years old, of age to marry, and yet no woman had caught his eye. He heard his father come into the room behind him.

King Kadaj was in his mid-50s, with sparse black and white speckled hair and many wrinkles to his old face, but his blue eyes were still bright with intelligence. He was still taller than his con by a few inches with more of his bulk in his waist than his chest, as he was in his youth. His red and gold robes of state covered his black trousers, ending just above his black slippers. Aikka turned to face him.

"My son, the time to for you to marry has come." King Kadaj began. "Our personal army, the Crogs, have gone to five planets to select the most beautiful young female. They will be brought here and you will choose one of them to be your bride."

"Father," Aikka said. "I know it is for the best, there must be a line of succession, but I want to love my wife. I want our blood to want each other, they way yours and Mother's do."

"I was incredibly fortunate. Jenova was a duchess and a possible suitor. She was, and still is, beautiful and so strong; and you deserve a woman just as wonderful. But of all the nobles in the kingdom, not one has the blood. This is a last resort, Aikka. If your blood is at least attracted to one of the females, then perhaps your other half is from that planet.

"What does Mother think of this?" Aikka asked cautiously.

"She wants you to marry another Nourasian, to keep the bloodline pure." The king sighed. "But I have convinced her, this is the only way. We won't be here forever; we want to make sure you're ready."

"I understand, Father." Aikka replied, bowing. The king left, grateful his son understood. Aikka turned back to the outside. It was his favorite time, when the world was dark and his kingdom came to life. Perhaps, he thought, finding a wife won't be so bad. Maybe he could love someone.

King and Queen's Chambers:

In her cambers, the Queen was preparing for another night. Jenova was in her late 40s, her age showing in her shallow wrinkles and steel gray hair flowing down to her hips while she changed cloths. Her green eyes were alight with excitement at the thought of the new blood coming in a week. She slipped a dark blue gown with off the shoulder straps on and her maid pulled her hair into a braid, then into a strict knot on the back of her head. She applied make-up and blood red lipstick, and added diamond earrings and choker. Her look complimented her way as ruler and mother: Fair, but equally firm.

There was a knock at the door and the maid hurried to open it to reveal the King. He steeped across the threshold as the Queen stood. He bowed and she curtsied as they mutter the time honored greeting: "My lady wife." "My lord husband."

They straightened and embraced.

"How are you, my dear? Did you sleep well?" Kadaj asked looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine, darling. I slept soundly, and you?" Jenova looked him over.

"I did as well. Come, we must meet with the counsel to make sure they know about the girls and their rooms are ready."

"I'm with you."

She linked her arms in the cork of his elbow as they left the room and went to the states room where the counsel sat waiting for them. They stood when the royal couple entered the room.

As the counsel met to discuss the girls, somewhere on 5 planets far away, five girls were stolen in the night by creatures that blend in with the shadows around them. Their names: Tifa of Midgar, Yuffie of Wutai, Molly of Earth, Marlene of Healin, and Aerith of Ancient. These five women have no idea what's happening, but they all know it can't possibly be good.

That's chappie one. As I said, don't think of the person or place from the movie because it won't fit my descriptions. I don't own anything and it annoys me so please make me happy and review. Thank you!


	2. Profiles

This is just a profile of the Girls. No real story here. Sorry, but next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.

In the counsel room, the King and Queen sat with the advisors, discussing the plans for the girls who were on their way. They started with the profiles.

Tifa of Midgar

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Hair: Shoulder length light brown

Eye: Grey

Position: Daughter of wealthy noble, well educated, polite, courteous and well bred.

Yuffie of Wutai

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

Hair: long, red

Eye: brown

Position: Warrior Princess, strong, tact, cunning

Marlene of Healin

Age: 13

Height: 5'3

Hair: Short, blonde

Eye: Blue

Position: Nurse in training, quiet, shy, polite

Aerith of Ancient

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Hair: waist length black

Eye: Green

Position: Fortune teller, introverted, mysterious

Molly of Earth

Age: 16

Hair: Short black, dyed red

Eye: red

Position: Racer, impulsive, tempermental, tomboy, outspoken

"These are the girls who have been chosen to come here for Aikka to choose his bride. We are not to influence his decision in any way, is that clear?" King Kadaj said.

"Yes, you're Majesty. We understand." The counsel said together.

There the profiles are. And just so you know, with two stories being written at the same time, please expect delays. Sorry about that. Like I said the movie people won't work with these people, so don't think of them.


	3. Kidnapped

Here's a nice long chapter with more descriptions and otherwise. I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Damn it!

* * *

Five ships landed in the darkened courtyard, each bearing one girl, shall we say princess? All disembarked and surveyed their surroundings, noticing each other. Tifa was fairly tall wearing a deep purple gown the hugged her body and covered to pink slippers. Her hair was up in a pile that cascaded down to her ears. Yuffie wore a yellow tank top that stopped before her kaki slacks which went to her brown boots, her red hair in a high pony tail. Aerith had on a white robe that covered her silver dress and reached her sandals. Marlene had on a simple blue shirt/skirt outfit that stopped just before her white shoes, her hair too short to do anything but curl. Molly wore a pair of neutral brown overalls with the tops off, a black tank top with a red X in it's place, a pair of sneakers on her feet and spikes in her right ear where the others wore nothing or diamonds, bared by her short, spiky hair.

They walked into a huddle, Molly standing just a little away, not being used to around too many people at once. Suddenly, and silently, and man appeared in a doorway off to the right, startling the girls. He was tall, muscular and very serious looking. He wore a dark blue suite and black tie, had jet black hair and his eyes matched with a piercing gaze.

"Please come with me ladies."

He spoke very formally. He turned crisply on his heel and led them through the door, down a corridor and into a room down the hall. He opened the door gallantly and bowed the ladies into the room. In the room sat the King and Queen, with their closest advisors.

Immediately realizing they stood in the presence of royalty, Tifa curtsied as deeply as she could; the others immediately followed suit, but Yuffie and Molly bowed. The King never took his eyes off Tifa, who was by far the best dress and riches, not to mention the tallest.

"Welcome to Nourasia, young princesses from far away. I am King Kadaj, and this is my wife Queen Jenova. You will later be introduced to our son Prince Aikka. You have each been chosen as possible suitors for the prince. I realize this is very sudden but you all will have months to get to know my son. I, and my kingdom, thank each of you for your indulgence in this matter. Now, you must be tired from your long journey here. You will each be shown to a room. Rest well." It was a clear dismissal. Every one curtsied except Molly who was staring at the King. They all filed out and were shown to a room.

Molly's room had a window facing the sea, with pale green walls, well furnished with a queen sized bed, wooden dresser and vanity table, and red drapes before the balcony. But Molly didn't even notice her surroundings. She was far too busy trying to remember under what circumstances she was brought to this dark world.

_The night before:_

Molly was in her room, drawing a picture of a star racer when she heard a noise outside her window, which was on the second story. She got up off her bed, pulled back the curtains, and opened the window to stick her head out. No sooner than it was out the window than a dark shape caught her attention above her. She looked up and tried to scream when she suddenly blacked out.

She woke some hours later in a cell of some sort. She felt the floor shift and knew she was in a transport of some kind.

"Way to go Molly." She muttered to herself. "Your big mouth must have gotten you in trouble, again. Bravo."

The transport suddenly picked up speed, sending the unsuspecting girl against the wall, earning a grunt of surprise.

"Hey! Whoever's driving this thing needs to back for lessons!" She shouted at what she assumed was the front of the thing.

Her answer was silence. She fumed in her head, ranting about the poor driving. She looked around and noticed a porthole window off to the left. She walked over to it to look out. She gasped. She was in space, watching the stars zoom by, seeing planets fly by into the darkness broken only by the stars. Where ever she was being kidnapped to, it wasn't gonna be some where she knew, that's for sure.

_Back in the present:_

She had no doubt that's how the others were taken as well. Molly walked out on to the balcony, smelling the salty air. It reminded her of the time she went to the beach for a school field trip. But this time, it wasn't her choice.

"A suitor for a prince? Nothing more than a fantasy. I bet anything I'll wake up tomorrow on Earth, with no one, like always." She told herself as she got undress and into the nightgown provided for her. Her clothes had apparently been packed and brought with her. "As much as I wish this were real, it can't be. I'm not a princess." She said this as she snuggled into the warmth of the covers.

_Next morning:_

Molly awoke to find herself still on Nourasia, the sun high in the sky. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed, dressed and left her room. Utterly lost she wandered down the stone corridors. She smelled eggs and her stomach rumbled. Following her nose she found her way to a room where three of the other four girls sat waiting to be served. She nodded in greeting to their hellos and sat down.

Looking down the table she realized it was the red head girl that was missing. Shrugging it off, feeling it wasn't her problem, she thanked the woman who gave her a plate of eggs and bacon. She ate quickly and left the others before she was questioned by them.

Continuing her wanderings, she found a way outside to the sea. She ran and jumped up on the sea wall, letting the breeze flow through her hair. She inhaled deeply as if intoxicated. It was so close to home she couldn't help it.

A sound behind her startled her out of her thoughts. She turned quickly, almost losing her balance, but a pair of strong hands grabbed her own and pulled her back. She looked up at her savior and immediately blushed.

Before her stood the cutest boy she'd ever seen. Blue eyes, dark tan skin, auburn hair and his white outfit fit him perfectly. A little taller than her, her looked at her with a small amount of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Thank you." She finally stammered out. "My name's Molly."

He smiled gently at her. "I'm Prince Aikka. A pleasure to meet you Molly." He bowed to her. If possible, she blushed even harder. This was the prince she was supposed to meet? He was so cute.

'Oh boy.' She though.

* * *

Long chappie. So review please. 


	4. Prophecy

This is the next chapter. Thank you AND for your suggestions. I own absolutely nothing. Zip, nada, bupkis, zilch, zippo, zero.

Molly stared, blushing at the prince in front of her. He straightened from his bow and saw her blush. He smiled, showing teeth and long canines. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"What are you?" She asked shakily. He sighed.

"We are vampires, I believe you call them." Her eyes narrowed as she looked closely at her.

"Wait, then how are you out in daylight? Shouldn't you be disintegrating or something?"

He laughed at that. "No, princess. That's only a myth earthlings spread. We are nocturnal primarily but we can be as active in daylight as you are. Many of your myths are false. We don't sleep in coffins crosses don't do anything to us and we don't turn into bats."

She blinked, and then realized he forgot something. "Wait, so do you drink blood? She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but unless that person is already a vampire, they won't turn into one and we don't kill them."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, so what-" she was interrupted by the sound of bells tolling from inside the palace.

"Come, we are expected back inside." Aikka and Molly left the sea wall and went into the room where the girls had met the King and Queen the night before. The other girls were there already, chatting and gossiping in pairs; Yuffie having finally woken up was chatting animatedly with Marlene who was listening politely.

When Molly and Aikka stepped into the room, all conversations stopped and the girls all trained their eyes on the hansom Prince. He bowed to them and all immediately curtsied (Or in Yuffie's case bowed) except Molly, who took her place on the far side of the room. They straightened.

"Greetings, beautiful ladies, I am Prince Aikka. Welcome to Nourasia. You have each been chosen that I might find my bride among you. I look forward to getting to know each of you very well." His voice was formal yet his tone was kind and sincere.

As the others went up to greet the prince, Molly thought over what she was now in. Having already resigned herself to her decided fate of not being the one, she wondered what she would do with her time here; perhaps find the library or museum or spend her time at the beach.

A loud obnoxious laugh interrupted her thoughts. Molly looked up to see Tifa, in her purple gown and fancy hair-do, all but hanging on Aikka's arm, laughing at something he said, Yuffie was telling a story, clearly not caring if anyone listened or not. Marlene was shyly looking at the Prince with clear admiration win her eyes. And Aerith was standing off to the side with a far off look on her ace, on Molly was curious about.

Suddenly, Aerith walked up to Aikka and touched his arm slightly. Her eyes gained the look of a person hypnotized. The room got deathly quiet as all eyes turned to Aerith. She opened her mouth and spoke in a low, emotionless voice.

"Five here have been brought. Four among us will go home. Three will eave with out a trace. Tow among will fight for love. And one of us will be the chosen one. The on least likely to hold the throne, will be the one who never again stands alone."

Aerith ended her prophecy to find everyone staring at her with surprise written all over their faces. Finally, Marlene was brave enough to ask what every else was afraid to.

"What does that mean?" Aerith looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Exactly what I said. Of the five of us brought here, one is staying here as Aikka's bride, so four of us go home. Three of us won't leave a lasting impression here. Tow will fight Aikka's love. And the one who Aikka marry's."

"'The one least likely to hold the throne'. Who could that be?" Yuffie wondered aloud.

"Obviously the one who appears least suite to be Queen." Molly said thinking of who it could be.

"Who cares?" Asked Tifa, still hanging on the Prince. "The think will take care of itself. Right now, I just want to get to know you, Prince Aikka." She smiled flirtatiously. Aikka, who'd been staying out of the girls' conversation, smiled politely down at her and gently pried her off his arm, and walked up to Aerith, questioning her about her ability to prophesy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Molly leave the room quietly. No doubt she needed time to herself to understand what was happening. Meanwhile, the girls still in the room talked to each other about who it could be. Although Tifa kept glancing at the Prince every now and again.

"Do all your prophecies come true?  
Aikka queried.

"Yes." Aerith replied. "But I find out what they mean and who they are meant for the same way everyone else does. Time will tell who she is." Aikka nodded in understanding. Aerith smiled as Aikka stealthily left when Tifa looked away.

Molly went back to the sea wall, to find more time had elapsed than she realized. It had been mid-morning when she'd met the Prince here, now the sun was setting. She smiled to herself as sat down. The sea breeze was refreshing after so long inside. 'I seriously don't belong here,' She thought. 'I can't even stand to be in one room for very long. If I'm lucky I'll be one of the three who go home without any lasting impressions here.' She heard footsteps behind her but just ignored them as she continued her train of thought. 'After all, I don't know anything about ruling.' A voice broke her from her reverie.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

C'est fini! Next chappie coming soon to a theater near you!


	5. Finally

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been swamped. Thank you for your patience. Now let's get on with it.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Molly looked up to see Aerith standing behind her. She nodded and the fortune teller sat next to her.

"I saw you leave. After the Prince talked to me, he left as well, I thought he was coming out here to see you but I see I was wrong. Why'd you leave?"

Molly was silent for a few minutes, organizing her thoughts.

"I was tired of being in there. I just needed to get out for a while. Hey, Aerith, What do you think of the Prince?"

"He's polite and educated, but too formal. It's like he doesn't want to be here any more than we do. Kinda distant and cool."

"I'm sure he's really a sweet guy, perhaps just shy."

"It's getting late. I'm heading in. You comin'?"

Molly shook her head. "Not yet. I'm gonna stay out here a while longer. I'll see ya later." Aerith left and Molly stared out at the water. 'What am I gonna do?' Molly thought. 'I really want to get to know him but I'm actually a little afraid of him. He's a vampire for crying out loud. It'd never work, I should just go home.'

Molly stood up and turned around, intending to go back to her room, and saw a startled Prince Aikka. They stared at each other; the only thought going through either's head was how amazing the others looks in the sunset light. Finally Aikka broke the silence.

"Good evening, Molly." He said bowing. "I didn't realize you were here. I apologize if I intruded."

"Huh, oh! no, no, no, I was just going in." Molly assured him fervently. She looked down at the ground, a blush growing on her cheeks. "Prince Aikka, I was wondering if maybe we could talk. You know get to know each other?" She looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't right now. Tomorrow though, will be a day to talk. I look forward to it, Earth Princess." He bowed again and left past her. She watched him go and felt a rush of excitement and anticipation for tomorrow. She went back to her room and went to bed.

Aikka, conversely, couldn't go to bed. He needed blood. He had though to take Molly's but hadn't been able to. He didn't understand but something told him to wait a little while longer. He left the sea wall and headed for the royal dining room in the palace. When he arrived his parents were already there. He bowed to them and they sat, as servants poured red liquid into goblets in front of them. As they sat sipping the liquid, Aikka told them about Aerith's prophecy and the weird feeling around Molly.

"It's entirely possible this Molly is the one." Jenova remarked. "Or that your blood mate is a human. It's too early to tell but stay around her, get to know her."

"Your mother might be right." Kadaj agreed. "But don't forget the other girls. They too will vie for your attention."

"I know, Father. But one of then is shy, another is hyper active, and one who is very…trying.

"Don't worry, son. You will come to understand the girls in time. Women are fickle creatures but very interesting when you understand them."

Molly woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her door hard. "Just a minute." She called as she got dressed and brushed her hair down. When she was some what presentable she opened the door to see Yuffie and Marlene standing there. Yuffie had a big grin on her face while Marlene was smiling shyly. "Hello"

"Hi!" Yuffie said raising a hand in greeting. "We never really introduced ourselves properly. I'm Yuffie" She stuck her hand out and Molly took it. "And this is Marlene." Said girl shook Molly's hand as well.

"My name's Moll. Nice to meet you."

"I guess you've already met Aerith?" A nod. "That's good. But a word of advice: Stay away from Tifa. She's something of a spoiled brat and she's kinda jealous of you because you showed up with the Prince. If she sees you on your own, you're gonna get it."

"Thanks for the advice. Let's go find some breakfast, I'm starved." The three girls headed down the corridor to the dining room. "By the way, how'd you know where my room was? I can't find any room in the place."

"I asked one of the servants." Marlene said.

"Oh." Molly was surprised by the younger girl's shyness, especially when contrasted with Yuffie's outgoingness.

Sorry for the shortness, I'm as disappointed as you but I've got writer's block, I'm sorry.


	6. Talking

Sorry this took me so long, but here it is, and a decent length too. I don't own Oban, or Final Fantasy.

When they entered the dining room, they saw Aerith sitting at the head of the table and Tifa sitting two seats down on the left. There were plates set out for all five girls; the two already there were eating.

Molly took the seat on Aerith's right while Marlene sat between Tifa and Aerith, Yuffie sat next to Molly. They ate in silence, Tifa occasionally glancing hard at Molly but was studiously quiet. After eating, Molly declined Yuffie's invitation of hanging out, and headed once more for the sea wall. It was becoming her favorite place for good reason. It was peaceful and away from the others.

She wasn't alone for long. Prince Aikka was walking, almost absentmindedly, when he saw her. She saw him and sprang to her feet.

"Prince Aikka! What a surprise!" She was indeed surprised by his presence there.

"Molly, how are you?" Aikka asked politely.

"I'm fine. Uh, would you like to talk? You did say today was a day for talking."

"I did indeed. I would be delighted to talk." They sat on the sea wall together. He looked at her, she looked at the sea. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better. Like, what's your favorite color?"

Aikka blinked. "Blue. What's yours?"

"Red. Hm, I guess this isn't getting us anywhere, is it?" 

"Maybe we should talk about what's important to us. You may go first."

"My dad. He's all I have left after Mom died. I took up racing to be like her. So I guess racing is also important to me. What about you? What's important to you?"

Aikka blinked and looked at the sea, his elvin ears lowered, a sad smile on his lips.

"Mine, too, is my family. I have both my parents, but my younger brother was killed because I was irresponsible. Since then I've tried only to do my responsibility as best I can."

"So, is that why you're marrying, for responsibility?"

"No. My parents agreed that marriage should be for love. But, my blood won't call to anyone, so I'm alone."

Now it was Molly's turn to blink. She looked at him with confusion written on her face.

"'Blood calls to someone' what does that mean?"

"It's how we find our soul mates. There's a strong, irresistible pull between us and our soul mates."

"But how can your blood know? On Earth, we get o know people, and if we love deeply enough then we marry. Though it doesn't always last."

"I don't think anyone really knows how two people's blood can all to one another, but it does. My parent's did, and they want mine to as well. That's why the five of you were brought here, in the hopes I would find her, or through one of you, hind her on one of your planets."

Molly was silent for a moment, trying to think of how to phrase her question without seeming rude. "And have you felt anything around any of us?"

"I'm not sure, but according to Aerith's prophecy I should find my bride among you. But my blood isn't calling anyone." Molly was still assimilating this information, she almost missed his question. "But enough of that. What's Earth like?"

"Huh, oh it's not as nice as here but it's still a nice place. In Japan, where I'm fro, there are beautiful parks, but a lot of people. It gets crowded a lot though."

"Do you have many close friends?"

Molly shook her head. "I'm always training for races in my free time, and at school, well, I'm at school studying. I've never really had time to make friends. What about you? Anyone you're especially close to?"

"No. Just like you have your racing, I have my duties as prince. And when I do have break from that, people are afraid of talking to me, because they are afraid they will offend me and I will order something to happen to them. Either that or they shower me with empty flattery to try and take advantage of me." He added quietly, almost to himself, "But you are not like that."

"Huh? What'd you say, after the flatters?"

"It doesn't matter. I really enjoy your company Molly."

She blushed. "Thank you. I enjoy yours as well."

Aerith and Marlene, who were watching from the upstairs window of Aerith's room in the palace, smiled at each other. Marlene smiled because, being a romantic at heart, enjoyed seeing young love. Aerith smiled because she liked Molly, and was glad she could be happy. Behind them, they could hear Yuffie trying to keep Tifa out of the room, to keep her from seeing 'her prince' with another girl.

"I think this might be the beginning of something beautiful. Marlene commented.

"Perhaps." Aerith replied. "Or perhaps not. We're simply going to have to wait. The prophecy will play itself out on it's own time. One of us will live it, the rest of us get to watch."

Marlene looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. The tow girls had formed a friendship in the short time on Nourasia, and yet Marlene was forever puzzled by the older girl. Yuffie, who had finally gotten Tifa to go back to her own room to put more make up, came in and looked at the scene.

"Things are certainly getting interesting. And so soon, too."

"Yep. But we still have to wait."

Molly looked up at the sky. "Man, we've been talking for half a day. Do you think the others are worried about us?"

"It's possible." Aikka stood up, offered his hand to Molly and helped her up. "We should head back."

"Right."

They started walking back to the palace; about halfway there Aikka asked: Molly, I was wondering, why to you go to the sea wall so much?"

"It's quiet there. I love the sea, I always have. Every summer my family would go to the beach."

Once they reached the palace, the guards opened the doors, Aikka let Molly go first, and they were admitted to the dining room, where the other girls, minus Tifa, all waited.

"Greetings, ladies. I trust you had a pleasant morning."

"Yes, Prince Aikka, very pleasant." Yuffie said smugly.

End of chapter. And for the record, I don't hate Tifa from Final Fantasy, I just made her stupid here because I can. Reviews are welcome.


	7. The Fight

I'm very sorry for the long wait but I've had a serious case of writer's block but now that it's gone I can finish this up. Please don't hate me (or flame me) for the long wait. Ok, like I keep saying I own absolutely nothing, not Oban, not the names, and the plot idea. So here it is.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, except for Tifa rushing in at dinner to bump Molly away from the seat next to Aikka. Molly had been somewhat miffed but let it go and sat next to Aerith. She went back to her room at the end of It all, changed clothes and got to bed, hoping to dream of the price she'd come to understand that day.

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts Aikka came to her room. She was sound asleep when he opened her door and looked on her sleeping form. She was on her side, facing him, her legs bent beneath the covers, one arm curled near her head, the other resting on her hips. As Aikka looked on her, he felt a stirring deep inside, shaking him to his very soul.

He gently closed her door and walked down the corridor to the queen's rooms. He knocked and entered. His mother was in her light green evening gown and her hair was in a long braid.

"Hello, dear," She said kindly. "Do come in." he did so, closing the door behind him.

"Mother, I wanted to ask you something." Jenova looked at her son and beckoned him to sit in one of the chairs, taking the one across from him.

"What is it, Aikka? What's troubling you?"

He paused, ordering his thoughts. "What does it feel like, when blood calls to someone?"

"You feel drawn to that person, seeking them out unconsciously. You feel, a sort of stirring within yourself when you see that person, always wanting to be with them and protect them." She paused and peered closely at Aikka, then sat back with a knowing smile. "Which one is she, Aikka?"

He blushed faintly. "Molly." He answered at last, not meeting her eyes.

"She's the racer, is she not? Strength and intelligence, what do you think of her; you have spoken to her, yes?"

"Yes mother. She's a very kind person, very opinionated. She's not so different from me."

Next day

After breakfast, Molly was once again at the sea wall. She was thinking of Aikka, the prince seemed to be most prevalent in her mind since she came to Nourasia. Not that she knew why. She was contemplating why this was when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was said Prince, she turned around with a big grin, only to see (dun-dun-dun) Tifa looking down at her, glaring. Molly stood up to face her only to get slapped in the face. She staggered but regained her balance before she could fall.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Tifa screeched "A prince like Aikka shouldn't have to lower himself to someone like you. You aren't nobility, you're absolutely nothing! The prince will go with someone of breeding, culture, of noble birth, not some pathetic little nobody, do you understand me?! So learn your place!" Tifa stood glaring at Molly not that she had finished. Molly looked at her impassively, like she had during Tifa's tirade, sighed, then punch the noble girl in the gut, sending her to the ground.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, Tifa." Molly stood over her threateningly. "Aikka can choose whomever he chooses to. You have no say in this anymore. I'm not going to stand here and act like you own Aikka and that it's already been decided how Aerith's prophecy will end up."

Tifa stood up gasping. "Don't go there you beggar. I don't give a damn about that prophecy. She's nothing but a charlatan. I've learned to make my own fate. I won't rely on anyone else." Molly was disgusted and tried to walk away but Tifa grabbed her arm. "Don't you walk away from me; I'm not done with you yet."

"Really? Because I'm done with you." With that, Molly swung around, using her arm held by Tifa as a fulcrum and hit her with all her strength full in the face, knocking her down, on the edge of the wall. "I don't appreciate being threatened, by a bitch with no idea who she's messing with. So back off." She the left and headed back to the Palace.

Once inside she headed straight to her room, passing Yuffie and Marlene, who tried to talk her, and lay down on the bed, breathing deeply, trying to get her temper under control. She was ashamed of herself for sinking to the level of that bitch but she'd had on choice, she wouldn't let her go. True she could use that excuse, but to be honest, she enjoyed hitting the girl, and Molly wasn't very violent, mainly because she'd never felt such anger and being told she shouldn't talk to a boy.

With Tifa

She was struggling to sit up again, her skirts getting tangled in her legs. She finally got her skirts right and stood up. She rubbed her sore cheek, fuming silently, promising revenge against Molly. She would make her pay for defying a noble like her. She trudged her way back to the palace to rest up and plan her vendetta. She brushed past Aerith and several servants as she went to her room.

Aerith met up with Yuffie and Marlene outside the palace at the sea wall, all had been looking for each other.

"What do you think?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith answered, "I saw Tifa, she had a hit on her cheek and her clothes were messed up."

"Molly had a red mark on her cheek and looked rather distressed."

"I think the Prophecy is coming to fruition. All the players are in place, now we wait for the final move."

(I'd love to be evil and end it here but far too many people would kill me)

Aikka walked outside and found the three girls where Molly usually was. He walked over to them. They all looked up at him.

"Hey Aikka." Yuffie said amiably. "What's up?"

"What's going on here?"

"We were just discussing Molly and Tifa's relationship." Aerith answered. "It seems a little strained."

"How so?"

"They hit each other." Yuffie blurted out before Aerith could make a more tactful reply.

"They what?!"

"We don't know that for sure we were merely surmising." Aerith said while glaring at Yuffie. "We haven't talked to either of them yet."

"I'll talk to Molly. Marlene, will you talk to Tifa?"

"Yes, Aikka." She replied shyly.

Aikka left and went to Molly's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When he didn't get one, he carefully opened the door and went in. He saw Molly, awake on the bed looking out the window.

"Molly, are you alright?" Aikka asked carefully.

"I'm fine. Tifa just pissed me off. Saying you should only choose someone of noble birth, that someone like me was a waste, a nobody. It just ticked me off." Molly said lowly, her voice thick. She still didn't look at Aikka; she just stared out the window at the setting sun. "So I took a swing at her, and as petty as it sounds, I enjoyed it. She said I needed to know my place, and I put her in hers."

Aikka looked at her sadly. "Molly, you only did what you thought was right. I don't blame you." He walked closer to her, and Molly finally looked at him, just as he leaned down, and kissed her full on the lips. Molly's eyes widened, then slowly closed as she carefully put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; he put his arms around her, bringing her closer.

* * *

That's all she wrote. Only two chapters left, I'll try and be prompt with those. Next chappie is a lemon so it will go up, maybe. 


	8. In the Night

And just one day later, we have the next update and the lemon I promised! I own nothing, read and enjoy the smut!

* * *

Molly opened her mouth, allowing Aikka's tongue to enter and engage hers in a sensual dance. They broke apart, after what seemed like an eternity, breathing heavily. He traced a shaky hand down her face, feeling his passion rise.

"You will never be a nobody. Because I love you, Molly."

Her eyes widened, then softened with joy. "Aikka, do you mean that?"

"I do, Molly. I love you dearly." He kissed her softly. "Please, Molly, please love me as well."

Molly looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Aikka." And she meant it from the bottom of her heart. He kissed her deeply, laying her back in the pillows, his hands gently caressing her waist before carefully removing her clothes while she stripped him of his.

He looked at her body in awe. Her long legs and arms, her delicate waist and hips, her small round breasts with hard nipples, her soft hair and beautiful eyes. He could see those eyes taking in his body.

She saw his muscular chest, lean abdomen, well toned limbs, erect member, and strong blue eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. Her heartbeat quicken ten fold as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, realizing all her passion as their tongues danced and hands wandered.

He broke the kiss, leaving both panting, and trailed kisses down her jaw line to her throat. He tenderly kissed her pulse before slowly sinking his fangs in, sending jolts of lightning through her, her arms cradling his head to her. He drew deeply on her blood before kissing the pinpricks closed, and kissed down to her breasts. Suckling her left nipple while fondling and twisting her right, she arched into hime while clasping him to her. Once her nipple was hard as a diamond, he switch to the other, making her moan in ecstasy, her body writhing beneath his, arousing him even more. He came up and kissed her passionately while Molly spread her legs to accommodate Aikka, his hips fitting snuggly against hers, causing him to main in her mouth. He looked into her eyes, asking a silent question, when she nodded, he slowly entered her while she kissed and sucked on his shoulder. When he reached her barrier, he glanced quickly into his lover's eyes and surged forward, Molly biting down on his shoulder, drawing blood. He held still while she licked his blood and drew more from it, enjoying the taste of him.

He slowly thrust, gaining speed and ferocity as they clung to each other. She ran her hand lightly along his sides and up his chest as he moved within her, trailing her hands down to where they were connected, feeling them together. Her breath was fast and ragged and she felt the end coming and held on to Aikka as if her were her lifeline and she felt as if he was. He surged forward one last time, and released inside her before slowly collapsing on her shoulder, both spent and panting.

When she regained some breath Molly said, "Aikka, thank you. I love you, so much."

"Molly, it is you I should be thank, for loving me." He made to remove himself from inside her, but she stopped him.

"No, please, stay with me." She held his gaze, pleading. He smiled, his heart full of love, and obliged and kissed her before laying his head between her breasts; lulled by her heart slowing to normal pave, he fell asleep in her arms.

Next Morning

Aikka awoke in the same position her fell asleep in: Still inside Molly, wrapped in her arms, both nude bodies pressed together, and he felt love surge in him again as he remember the night before, and the wonderful gift Molly had given him. He moved up to kiss her, feeling her surrounding him, and moan in his throat as he kissed her. He felt her arms close around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Good morning, princess." He said to her when they broke apart.

"Good morning to you, too." Her eyes were glazed over from the deep sleep, but she knew that both had woken up needing again.

As if he read her mind, he gently rolled over, placing her on top, adding more to his arousal and both moaned. She leaned forward on him and captured his lips in a desperate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

"I love you, Aikka." She whispered seductively in his ear. She lifted her hips off him before slamming the back down causing him to groan, his hands fisted in the sheets. She continued this way until he could stand it no more and rolled the back over and thrust hard into her, his hands everywhere on her, his lips attached to hers. When they climaxed, they stared into each others' eyes, panting.

"I never dreamed waking up to you would be this amazing." Aikka said as he carefully extracted himself from her and stood up next to the bed. Molly sat up.

"Neither did I. What happens now?"

"We explain to my parents, get married, rule the kingdom, have children, and grow old together." He explained as they got dressed.

"I actually like the sound of that. But can we get breakfast first? After all that, I'm starved."

"For you, anything." He held out his arm and he escorted her to the breakfast room. They sat down and began eating, not too long after, Yuffie, Marlene, and Aerith entered the room, looked the two, glanced at each other, and sat down with out a word and started eating. When Molly and Aerith finished at the same time, Aerith said:

"Molly, may I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure." Molly followed Aerith out into the hall and closed the door. "What's up?"

"You were with the Prince last night, weren't you?" Molly said nothing but blushed. "He slept with you and he proposed." It was not a question.

"He hasn't officially proposed yet but he said he wanted to marry me." She still wouldn't meet Aerith's eyes.

"I congratulate you then. I was hoping you'd be the one who ended up with the prince in the end. The prophecy has come full circle."

"But aren't I supposed to fight one of you?"

"You fought Tifa. It wasn't a real battle, but a battle of character, and you have come out the victor. He loves _you_, be sure you remember that." Aerith walked away; leaving Molly staring after her till Aikka came out.

* * *

Okay, one more chapter to this story and it will be finish. Please join us next time for the exciting conclusion to this lovely fairy tale. Bye bye, buy bonds. 


	9. Sorry

I'm incredibly sorry, but I have lost all interest in this story. I know some of you have obsessed over it but I just don't know how to finish. If anyone wants to finish on their own, you have my permission. I'm very sorry to Nightfall, I know you wanted this but I couldn't finish. SORRY!!!


End file.
